Bienvenido a Casa
by LissaElric99
Summary: Despues de 4 años, Edward & Alphonse regresan a casa, Winry se encuentra demasiado feliz, pero esa felicidad durara para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenido a Casa:**_

**N/A: Hola! Soy LissaElric99, bueno creo que haya dice jeje, bueno en realidad son solo Elissa, pero me gustaria ser Elric * *, en realidad este no es mi primer intento de fic, pero es el primero que publica, asi que no seas malos TT_TT, soy muy sensible -.- . Enrealidad esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el mundo, & espero que lo disfruten. Sayonara! ^.^ **

La anciana Pinako se encontraba sentada, fumando, con su típica pipa, disfrutando del agradable clima del día de hoy, acompañada de Den. Mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, a lo lejos pudo notar, dos figuras que caminaban a lo con un par de maletas, al darse cuenta de que se trataba nada mas & nada menos que de los hermanos Elric, sonrió & llamo a su nieta.

-WINRY! TENEMOS VISITAS! - grito desde abajo, mientras aun con esa sonrisa, ve a como se acercaban mas & mas... mientras Den comenzo a ladrar, & corrió hacia donde estaba Ed...

Winry se encontraba trabajando en algunos pedidos que habían llegado, estaba muy concentrada, tal vez demasiado, como para escuchar que su abuela la llamaba, pero es que deseaba superarse, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ser la mejor mecánica del mundo, esforzándose lo mas que podía, pero la verdad es que daba todo su ser, en aquellos trabajos, para distraerse un poco, distraerse de pensar todos los días, en cierta persona...

-Uff.. - suspiro mientras se recargaba en la mesa, y con la mano se retiraba un poco el sudor - que cansado... de ahora en adelante le pediré ayuda a la abuela.. NO! DEBO SE SER LA MEJOR! - dijo mientras se le formaban estrellitas en los ojos , & el puño arriba en signo de victoria. En ese momento se percato de que Den comenzo a ladrar.. & Den solo ladraba cuando EL, estaba cerca.. el rostro de Winry se ilumino, & en sus ojos apareció un brillo de esperanza...

- Sera?... - no dudo ni un segundo mas & salio corriendo a máxima velocidad, corriendo, brincando los escalones, repitiéndose a si misma - Por Favor que sea el, por favor que sea el...

Winry llego a la puerta, y con su mano se sostuvo del marco de la puerta.. tenia razón, ahí estaba el... sin darse cuenta una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras lo veía.. ahí esta el, dedicándole una de esa sonrisas perfectas, que siempre la hipnotizaron, & sus hermosos ojos ámbar, que ella siempre evitaba ver, porque si lo hacia, se perdería en ellos.

-Eres tu...- susurro, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, - AL FIN! - grito mientras corría a abrazarlo, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por su mejilla, ella solo se dedicaba a reír un poco mientras sonreía, Ed estaba sonrojado por el repentino comportamiento de su amiga, la tía Pinako sonreía por aquella escena & Al.. solo reía por el comportamiento de su hermano.

- Argh.. Winry, me lastimas - Decía Ed, mientras intentaba apartar un poco a Winry, pero al ver que ella era feliz abrazándolo solo sonrió & se también la abrazo, ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.. - Si, si yo también te extrañe loca de la mecánica...- dijo, pero después cerro su boca, queriéndose tragar sus palabras, solo esperaba que Winry, no lo golpeara, espero el golpe, imaginándose a si mismo en una tumba & Winry maldiciendo su nombre, pero nada paso.. al parecer no se dio cuenta... entonces solo sonrió & continuo abrazándola.

- EJEM! - exclamo Al, interrumpiendo aquella escena .. - Eh?- exclamaron los 2 soltándose un poco, pero al ver que seguían abrazados, se ruborizaron & se separaron inmediatamente.

- Jeje, hola Al - dijo apenada Winry, saludándolo con la mano, un adorable sonrojo hacia que sus mejillas ardieran, mientras que Edward, rascaba la parte de atrás de su nuca, mientras sonreía tontamente & se sonrojaba un poco..

- Hola Winry, hola abuela, es un gusto volver a verlas, ha pasado mucho tiempo - dijo con su común tono suave, & aunque con su cuerpo no podía demostrarlo se encontraba muy feliz de verlas.

- AH! POR CIERTO! - exclamo Winry, levantando el dedo indice & hurgaba en su bolsillo, buscando algo, de pronto saco su llave inglesa & le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza al mayor de los Elrics, simulando un enfado..

- AH! QUE DEMONIOS WINRY! - grito molesto, mientras frotaba su cabeza, tratando de disminuir el golpe. - 4 AÑOS! & NO PUEDES DEJAR DE GOLPEARME CON ESA MALDITA LLAVE! - enserio estaba molesto, aunque en el interior, extrañaba esos golpes, llamarle masoquista, pero de alguna manera los extrañaba.

Winry le dedico una tierna sonrisa & mientras guardaba su llave & se daba media vuelta dijo - Bienvenidos a casa, chicos -  
>para después entrar a la casa, seguida por Den, la abuela, Al &amp; un confundido Ed.<p>

Ya adentro Pinako entro a la cocina, para comenzar con la comida, debido al largo viejo, imagino que tendrían hambre. Todos ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, Ed conversaba un poco con Al, & Winry solo miraba a Ed, con una sonrisa & mirada enamorada,  
>mientras recargaba su barbilla en ambas manos, con los codos sobre la mesa, solo lo observaba con la mirada perdida, en su rostro, en verdad lo extrañaba, &amp; mucho, las eternas noches, en las que no dormía solo por llorar, pensando en cuando regresaria, o preguntándose como se encontraba, o si no esta herido, hambriento, solo, triste o tal vez muerto.. ese pensamiento no dejaba en paz a Winry.. pero ahora lo tenia frente a ella, &amp; se encontraba sano &amp; salvo, cuando lo vio por fin pudo respirar tranquila, &amp; por primera vez en 4 años, 4 eternos años de no verlos &amp; no saber absolutamente nada de ellos.<p>

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Ed, la voltio a ver, & ella solo aparto su mirada, mientras se sonrojaba..

- Y... que han hecho, chicos? - Pregunto Winry tratando de cambiar el tema, Edward & Al voltearon a verla completamente &  
>comenzaron a decir..<p>

- Pff! pues desde que ese idiota de Mustang, se volvi Fuhrer, no ha dejado de presumirlo, & dandome mas ordenes que antes, en realidad es un fastidio & mas con eso de que pronto se casara con la teniente Hawkeye, lo bueno es que esa mujer, si que le enseñara, me alegra que pronto pueda ver a ese ex-coronel de 5ta, obedeciendo en todo a la teniente.. Hmph! -  
>dice Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados &amp; las manos en el respaldo de la silla &amp; su cabeza sobre ellas.<p>

- Hermano, no deberías hablar así del Coronel Mustang, el nos ha ayudado mucho & aunque no lo quieras admitir, de alguna manera lo respetas - dijo Al, defendiendo al coronel.

- PORFAVOR AL! YO? RESPETANDO A MUSTANG?, no me hagas reír - dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa, & recargando su cabeza en ellos, estaba muy cansado por el viaje, pero en parte lo que decía Al, tenia ALGO de razón aunque las toneladas de orgullo que cargaba Ed, consigo le haría imposible expresar aquello algún día.

- Vamos Edward, ahora ademas de enano, eres un holgazán .. - dijo Pinako, burlándose de el mientras llevaba la comida, a la mesa, después de dejarla se sentó & todos comenzaron a comer.

- DÉJAME EN PAZ VIEJA ARPÍA!, ESTOY CANSADO! - dijo aun con la misma posición, en realidad estaba muriendo de sueño, pero tenia mas hambre que nada, as que rápidamente comió & llevando su plato a la cocina dijo, rascándose la nuca - Yo me retiro, gracias - subiendo la escalera, haciendo una ademan con la mano.

Winry, solo se quedo viendo hasta que subió completamente la escalera.

- Winry ... te quedaras ciega, de tanto mirar a Edward - dijo su abuela, con tono sarcástico. - Mou! - exclamo Winry ofendida, para luego sonrojarse, a veces odiaba ser demasiado obvia. - Bueno, yo ya termine así que creo que, les ayudare a guardar sus cosas, me acompañas Al? - dijo Winry, saliendo de la cocina.

- Claro Win.- subieron juntos & abriendo la puerta con cuidado, entraron, luego de terminar de desempacar, Winry se despidio de Al, para irse a dormir.

Al entrar a su habitación, con cuidado se cambio su ropa, poniéndose su pijama, luego entro a la cama, metiéndose entre las cobijas. Suspiro. Ese día había sido algo pesado, pero era tan feliz. Los hermanos estaban en su casa, estaban bien, & por fin podría dormir, sin preocupaciones, sin llorar, & lo mejor era que era real, tantas veces había soñado, con su regreso, que no ella misma se lo creía, pero en fin, estaban aquí... por fin... luego Winry se quedo dormida, mientras una sonrisa nacía en su rostro.

**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden este es mi primer intento así que no seas malos TT_TT, si les gusto esta cosa! dejen reviews! me harían muy feliz, ademas así sabría si les gusto, o no, para continuarla, por que tengo planeado hacerla LAAAARGAA! haha! me gustan los Fics largos ^.^.. bueno SAYONARA! **


	2. Sentimientos Ocultos

BIENVENIDO A CASA

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Ocultos

KONNICHIWA! Soy Lissa! muchisimas! gracias a las personas que dejaron review! me inspiran! ^.^ KYA! soy muy feliz! & espero que ustedes tambien lo esten con esta cosa! -.- , bueno sin mas ni menos el ''Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Ocultos'' SAYONARA! ..

Era temprano, entre las 6:30 & las 7 de la ma ana cuando Winry desperto, se estiro un poco, & dejo su llave con la que dormia, & se levanto de la casa, caminando por el frio suelo. Se estiro un poco & camino por el pasillo, vio la puerta de los hermanos algo abierta, asi que con sumo cuidado la abrio, & alcanzo a ver a Ed dormido. Sonrio. Lentamente fue caminando hasta llegar a la cama, estaba tirado en la cama, con las cobijas por todas partes, hacia frio, asi que Winry alcanzo una cobija & cubrio a Edward, despues le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego sonrio, & salio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Aun bajando las escalera, tenia esa sonrisa, luego llego a la cocina & comenzo a ayudar con el desayuno.

- Buenos dias Al, buenos dias Abuela - dijo sonriendoles de manera calida, mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.

- Buenos dias, Winry - dijeron es unisono, derrepente el telefono comenzo a sonar, & ya que nadie queria contestarlo, porque no? dicidieron que lo contestara la unica persona, dormida en la casa (N/A: QUE MALOS! TT_TT Pobre Ed) .. suspiraron &  
>Al &amp; Pinako gritaron.. - ED! CONTESTA! - al no escuchar ningun sonido, la abuela grito - EEEEEEDDWARDD ELRIIIIIIIIIIIC! -<br>con un megafono. Mientras tanto Ed, dormia, pero un buen grito, le hizo despertarse & caerse de la cama..

- eh? KYA! - callo Ed, boca abajo - Maldicion - dijo con la cara aun en el suelo, se levanto maldiciendo, en voz baja, rascandos ela cabeza, bajando las escaleras, apunto de matarse varias veces por fin, llego & cogio el telefono de mala gana, mientras bostezaba contesto.

''Bueno? / ACERO! - Era el coronel, con su sarcastico tono de siempre, Ed solo puso los ojos en blanco & le grito furioso- /  
>ESPERO QUE SEA ALGO IMPORTANTE, CORONEL BASURA! ME DESPERTASTE! - Ah! me encanta tu buen humor Acero, &amp; de hecho si es muy importante, vengo a invitarte a ti, a Al &amp; a Winry a mi, boda con mi hermosa teniente &amp;!  Si, si, humm.. le dire a Al &  
>a Winry, creo que es todo no?  NOO! sera en Central! el sabado a las 8, espero verte ahi Acero / Si, si .. / No deberias, de ser tan frio Acero, si no, nunca ire a tu boda con Winry ... / QUE QUE! Q-que! TE PASA MUSTANG! WI-WINRY? POR DIOS! /  
>JAJAJAJA! ACERO! COMO ME HACES REIR, no ya enserio, cof cof.. - dijo recuperando, la compostura - te espero, &amp; espero traigas a tu hermano &amp; a ti futura esposa, JAJAJAJJAJA! - reir el coronel, mientras Ed bastante enojado, dijo - ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA CORONEL DE! - &amp; en eso el telefono, se corto, Roy habia colgado, &amp; Ed, seguia haciendo una rabieta como un ni o peque o &amp; azoto el telefono.<p>

- Maldito seas, Roy Mustang - murmuro, aun tenia sue o & con enfuerzo camino a la cocina.

En cuanto entro, Winry lo recibio con una sonrisa, & camino hacia el, con un plato en sus manos.

- Buenos dias, Ed! - dijo entusiasmada, - Aqui tienes - dijo, con una dulce sonrisa, entregandole el plato, el solo, lo tomo medio dormido, de mala gana, se sento, & se recosto en la mesa repitiendo - Te odio, te odio, te odio - durante varios minutos.

- Quien era Edward? - dijo Pinako, trantando de callarlo, en realidad era molesto.

- El ESTUPIDO... de Mustang - dijo haciendo, enfasis a la palabra, estupido, - Queria invitarnos a su boda, con la teniente Hawkeye, sera el sabado.. grr - ya nisiquiera podia, mantener abiertos, los ojos, & luego derrpente alzo la cabeza & dijo -  
>Ehh.. tengo algunas cosas, que hacer, me voy - dijo levantandose &amp; mientras subia las escaleras, Winry se levanto del asiento &amp; dijo - T-te acompa o - Ed estaba algo atonito, pero no le respondio &amp; subio.<p>

Subieron & entraron a la habitacion de Ed, quien solo abrio su maleta & comenzo a sacar, varios libros, ropa, etc. Winry solo observaba cada movimiento que hacia, en una esquina de la habitacion. Decidio hablar, era incomodo tener silencios con el.

- Ed.. - dijo algo nerviosa, no sabia por que se ponia asi, nunca le habia sido problema, hablar con el.  
>- Humm? - dijo sin voltear a verla, sacando cosas.<p>

Winry sonrio. - Nada. Te ayudo - & camino, se puso a lado de el, dispuesta a ayudarlo, lo miraba de reoja a veces, &  
>cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ella se sonrojaba.. - Entonces... - dijo mientras doblaba, una camisa - Se casaran el coronel Mustang, con Riza-chan... sabia que algun dia pasarias eso... - la guardo &amp; luego continuo con las demas.<p>

- Si, porfin, ese idiota hizo algo bien, me sorprende que la teniente haya aceptado, - dijo Ed, tirandose en la cama, con sus manos detras de la cabeza. Seguido por Winry, que se recosto a su lado.

- Ed? - dijo en un tono muy dulce, Winry, que estaba de lado, con su cabeza sobre sus dos manos juntas, - Humm? - dijo Edward, - No te parece extra o que desde que llegaste.. no hemos pelado? - Edward rio - Si!, - se volteo a ver a Winry -  
>Ah estas alturas, yo ya tendria una hemorragia, mientras tu llave estaria manchada de rojo, &amp; tu, estarias sin hablarme -<br>Winry sonrio, era verdad, ya no habian peleado, & eso era, por su ahora dulce comportamiento con el, estaba decidida a no pelear con el, como hace 4 a os.

- De hecho, pero esque... - se sento, sobre sus piernas, mientras levantaba el dedo indice - Ya no peleare mas contigo, como la persona madura que soy ahora - dijo con seguridad, mientras Ed, tambien se sentaba & reia - Vamos Win, tu no serias madura, ni aunque te pagaran - dijo, con la intencion de hacerla enojar, sonriendo maliciosamente - Mou! me ofendes Elric!-  
>dijo haciendo puchero, tratando de buscar un insulto, Ed sonrio, la habia echo enojar.<p>

- Mmm... - dijo golpeando con su dedo su barbilla, pensado. BINGO! su estatura! volteo a verlo, con una mirada llena de maldad & una aura oscura a su alrededor, - Por lo menos, no me pongo a hacer berriche, como un ni o peque o, cuando me recuerdan lo ENANO que soy! - dijo Winry, BINGO! le habia dado en el blanco.

- A-A! QUIEN LE DICES ENANO LOCA DE LA MECANICA! - Grito Edward, apuntado con un dedo, a Winry.  
>- A TI! FRIKI DE LA ALQUIMIA! - Dijo Winry, acercandose a su rostro.<br>- LOCA DE LA MECANICA! - se acerco Ed.  
>- FRIKI DE LA ALQUIMIA! - se acerco Winry, con cada insulto se acercaban mas.<br>- LOCA DE LA MECANICA!  
>- FRIKI DE LA ALQUIMIA! - Ahora si, estaban a unos escasos centimetros, ambos observaron a la persona, que tenian enfrente,<br>luego de analizarla, sus ojos se encontraron, & involuntariamente se fueron acercando, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacian, se sonrojaron, & se alejaron lo mas posible, & en ese intento, Ed fue demasiado, lejos & termino por caerse de espaldas de la cama. Winry, se acerco a el, preocupada. - Auch.. - dijo el mayor de los Elric.

- Ed? estas bien? - dijo Winry, mientras gateaba por la cama, & se asomaba para ver a Ed.  
>- Auch! - se sento, frotando su cabeza, Winry esbozo una sonrisa. - Ven te ayudo, - se paro &amp; le tendio una mano, Ed la miro algunos momentos - Vamos, tomala - dijo agitandola alguna veces, entonces Ed sonrio, &amp; la tomo, parandose.<p>

- Eso fue muy gracioso, - Dijo Winry riendo un poco, mientras tanto Ed, tenia la vista perdida, en la ventana, cuando Winry, le tendio su mano, recordo algo...

(FLASHBACK)

Al & Ed de ni os, corriendo por las colinas de Rizenbul, junto con la peque a Winry, derrepente Ed se detuvo, haciendo con eso que Al & Winry pararan tambien...

- Hermano - Ed? - Dijeron Alphonse & Winry, respectivamente.

- Jeje! nada, creo que vi un conejo, ire a buscarlo, adelantense - Dijo sonriendo, Al se fue caminando, & la peque a Winry se sonrojo, para luego salir corriendo detras de Al.

- DONDE ESTAS PEQUE O! - dijo Ed buscando al conejo, en eso, lo vio & salir corriendo tras el, pero no puedo ver una piedra,  
>&amp; cayo.. - AYAYAYAYAYII AUCH! - dijo Ed, sobando su rodilla, &amp; en eso una hermosa mujer, joven, &amp; de cabello cafe, se acerco a el.<p>

- Mami! - dijo Ed, abrandose a las piernas de Trisha, ella sonrio, & acariciando su cabello, se agacho, hasta estar a su altura.

- Ed, debes tener cuidado, cari o.. - dijo en su tono amabla, mientras depositaba un beso, en la rodilla del ni o, - Ya esta ... - dijo acariciando su mejilla, & luego se paro, tendiendole una mano, para que se parara, el la tomo, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba & se despedia de ella, corriendo, para alcanzar a su hermano & a su amiga.

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

- Mama - susurro Ed para si mismo, bajando la vista. Winry lo escucho, ella sabia muy bien, que lo que mas amaba Ed, en el mundo, era a su hermano, & a su madre, & su muerte, le habia afectado mucho. Verlo tan vulnerable, la entristesio, entonces lo abrazo, apoyandose en su pecho, rodeandolo con sus delgados brazos.

- Eh? - dijo Ed, confundido, pero luego rodeo, a Winry, con sus brazos, apretandola con fuerza, ocultando su rostro, en su cabello.. - Gracias Win. - dijo para continuar abrazandola.

Ya llevaban varias minutos, asi & al parecer no tenian, intencion de separarse, para Winry, era lo mejor del mundo, estar asi con el, abrazandolo, aunque era su amigo de la infancia, ella lo queria, mas que eso. Al, su madre, sus amigos, eran realmente importantes para el, & ocupaban un lugar en su corazon, & ella queria ocupar uno tambien. Queria llorar, & no sabia porque... pero no debia.

Mientras tanto Ed, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se habia dado cuenta que Winry, era tan calida. No se habia dado cuenta que, su cabello olia a manzana, & no se habia dado cuenta, que ella siempre estaba ahi.. para el, cuando mas la necesitaba. Despues de varias minutos, se separaron & Winry se fue a su habitacion, desde ese dia, las cosas cambiaron para ambos. Winry ya sabia que amaba a Ed, & ahora mas que nunca debia aprovechar su regreso, para lograr algo con el, antes de que la abandonaras.. otra vez. & mientras tanto Ed... era demasiado orgulloso, & aun no sabia lo que sentia por Winry, pero algun dia se daria cuenta...

Los dias, pasaban & pasaban, & Pinako, solo veia como ese chico llamado Edward Elric, causaba algo en su nieta. Cuando el regreso, su sonrisa tambien, & ademas el brillo de sus ojos. Siempre estaba sonriendo & lo veia de una manera.. tan dulce.  
>Ya no lloraba, en las noches, ya no estaba triste, era como si su vida se hubiera iluminado. Obviamente, no le diria todo eso, pero bastaba con darse cuenta. &amp; al ver a su nieta, tan feliz, hacia feliz a ella.<p>

KYA! cada vez estoy muy cursi! hmm!" n_n

Espero que les este gustando, dejen reviews! & sere feliz :D 


	3. Consuelo

Bienvenido a Casa

Sus reviews me inspiran! espero que conforme avanze, tenga muchos! muchos! mas! Este capitulo es muy especial porque One-chan me ayudara, ya que tengo bloqueo de escritora, o en mi caso de WANMABE escritora .. haha sin mas ni menos .. el fic..

-

Capitulo 3: Consuelo (Con la participacion especial de ONE-CHAN! XD)  
>Pasaron algunos d as, &amp; ese d a llego.. 15 de marzo... ese fue el d a, en que Winry, perdi a sus padres, a manos de Scar,<br>en la Guerra de Ishbal, estaba triste, hab a perdido, a las personas mas importantes para ella, adem s de los hermanos, &  
>su abuela. Adem s, Pinako tambi n estaba triste, hab a perdido a su nico hijo, &amp; la verdad, eso le afectaba a ambas.<p>

- Hola Win! - dijo Al, saludando a su amiga, quien estaba acostada en un sill n, sin ganas de nada, solo volteo a verlo, &  
>con una falsa sonrisa, lo saludo con la mano.<p>

- Algo tienes Winry ... - dijo inquisitivo, apareciendo & apareciendo de lado a lado, observandola, - Mmm... no te peleaste con mi hermano? - Winry se sonrojo, si bien, la mayor a de las veces que estaba triste, era su culpa, pero ahora ... no.

- No Al, toda esta bien entre Ed, & yo ... - dijo Winry, para luego hundir su cabeza en la almohada..

- Bueno.. pero si tienes algo, puedes decirme Winry - dijo, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga. - Claro Al, Gracias - le dijo Winry, con una sonrisa triste.

Al se dio por vencido, algo tenia Winry, pero si ella no quer a dec rselo, no la iba a obligar. Al entrar a su cuarto, vio a su hermano molesto.

- Hermano... - Ed volteo - Te sientes bien - dijo Al, con miedo..

- 15 de Marzo .. - dijo Ed, apretando los pu os .. - No entiendo que tiene que ver, hermano -

- La fecha Al ... hoy es 15 de Marzo .. el d a en que los padres de Winry murieron... - agacho la cabeza

Lo hab a olvidado.. & es que a Al, no le gustaba mantener los recuerdos tristes, as que prefer a ignorarlos, pero, no pod a perdonarse haber olvidado algo as . Ella estaba muy triste, tambi n la abuela.. y su hermano. Ahora lo nico que pod an hacer era tratar de animarla, pero al parecer Ed, le hab a ganado la idea, porque al parecer ya hab a salido del cuarto.

Ya abajo, estaba Winry, tirada en el sill n, con una almohada sobre el rostro.

- Win, Win - Le hablaba Ed, sacudi ndola un poco, ella se retiro la almohada de la cara, dejando ver su rostro, lleno de l grimas.

Si algo odiaba Edward, era verla llorar, siempre evitada a toda costa, que ella derramara l grima alguna, & se odiaba, ya que algunas, o la mayor a de las veces, el era el causante, de que ella llorara, & eso lo sabia muy bien. Con sus peleas, o el hecho de que siempre se iban, la hacia sentirse mal.

- Ed.. - dijo d bilmente Winry, mientras se acomodaba, sent ndose en el sill n, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello, & comenzar a llorar de nuevo, ahora desconsoladamente.

- E-ellos s-se fue-ron .. E-ed , me de-dejaron so-sola - dijo Winry con la voz, entrecortada por las l grimas, mientras lo ahorcaba DIGO! abrazaba (xD),

Edward, solo dejo pasar el tiempo, si consolaba a Winry, todo estaba bien, pero no pod a evitar sentirse mal, ver a su amiga en ese estado, lo destrozaba. As que se separo un poco, & con el dorso de su mano, comenzo a limpiarle las l grimas, Winry en ese momento, dejo de llorar, & solo estaba quita, viendo como Ed, le limpiaba las l grimas, sin quererlo se sonrojo.  
>Luego en ese momento, el tomo asiento a su lado, &amp; la continuo abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello.<p>

-''Tal Vez fuera por lastima o por querer hacerme, sentirme mejor ...'' - Pens Winry... que solo estaba est tica, recibiendo el abrazo de Ed.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada, a ese tipo de comportamiento, pues Edward, nunca hab a sido as de cari oso con ella. Entonces record , como hacia unos d as, ella tambi n hab a echo lo mismo con el, cuando record a su madre.

- No estas sola Winry... me tienes a mi - dijo Ed, mientras segu a abraz ndola. Winry estaba que no cre a, hab a o do bien?  
>le hab a dicho, que siempre estar a con ella... eso se lo hab a prometido, muchas veces, pero siempre terminaba rompiendo, la promesa, para bien o para mal, ella quer a creer que esta vez era cierto...<p>

Ed analizo, lo que hab a dicho, & se sonrojo, tratando de corregirlo, dijo.. - Digo.. DIGO! .. tambi n a Al, a la abuela, a Mei, a Riza &.. a muchos mas ... - Digo Ed, nerviosamente, Winry ri , Edward nunca cambiaria, ese orgullo suyo, pero bueno aun as , lo amaba... con todo & sus defectos.

Ya era la hora de la cena, & a diferencia de los otros d as, la cena se mantuvo, en completo silencio. Los hermanos, sab an que este era un d a dif cil, para las Rockbell, as que no decidieron abrir la boca, para terminar diciendo algo , que lo arruinar a todo .. otra vez.

Ed subi a su cuarto, Pinako se fue a su taller, Al se fue a la biblioteca, esta noche no quer a dormir, & Winry se quedo lavando los platos, Alphonse hab a insistido, en ayudarla, pero ella lo rechazo amablemente. Cuando termino, se lavo las manos, & subi a su habitaci n, cambi ndose se meti a la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

Eran las 12:34 (1234! XD, dejenme no tengo imaginacion -.-), & no podia dormir, llevaba alrededor de 3 horas, trantando de conciliar el sue o, pero no pod a... no sabia si era por lo de sus padres, por que esa noche hab a comido mucha az car (XD), o por Ed... SI! eso mismo, combinado...

Se retiro las sabanas, & salio de su cama, caminando, abri la puerta & silenciosamente camino por el pasillo, hasta la habitaci n de los hermanos. Sin hacer ruido, toma la perilla de la puerta & la abri , trantando de ser lo mas precavida, posible, se asomo un poco & alcanzo a ver una figura, debajo de las sabanas, sonri & se encamino con paso lento, hacia la cama.

Una vez ah , los nervios la comian viva, no se cre a capaz de hacerlo, pero se armo de valor.. en eso, Ed, se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, Winry se dio un susto de muerto, quiso gritar, pero su mano, lo impidi . Se hinco un poco, hasta quedar a la altura, de la cama, & se quedo observandolo...

Dorm a como siempre, dejando su vientre al descubierto con una mano, respirando tranquilamente, el subir & bajar de su, pecho lentamente, se ve a como un ni o peque o, & es que .. eso era, solo era un ni o que hab a perdido a su madre, el cuerpo de su hermano, su brazo .. su pierna, & ahora luchaba por recuperar lo que era suyo, aun cuando hab a sufrido demasiado, nunca se daba por vencido, & eso era lo que admiraba de el.. eso & otras cosas claro..

Sin darse cuenta... solt una l grima, que r pidamente se limpio, lo miraba con ternura, era tan lindo cuando dormia, si despierto se veia lindo, dormido aun mas... comenzo a acariciar su cabello, pero luego se dio, cuenta que no venia a eso..

- E-ed...- dijo Winry, muriendose de la pena, pero al ver que el no le hacia caso, comenzo a sacudirlo - E-ed..Edward -  
>en eso el chico abrio los ojos, se tallo los ojos, &amp; se incorporo en la cama - Wi-Winry? - dijo exaltado .. - Q-que haces aqui? - se sonrojo..<p>

- Bu-Bueno etto... y-yo, que-queria saber... si yo.. po-podia .. do-dormir , co-contigo .. - dijo Winry, jugando con sus pulgares, Ed solo miraba la cama, & luego, la volteo a ver exaltado.. - DORMIR QUE! - grito .. - SHH! NO GRITES ELRIC! - dijo Winry ''gritando'' en voz baja - entonces.. puedo? .. Ed .. - dijo sonrojandose, mas aun... - S-si.. ven - hizo espacio para que entrara..

- si! - Winry se metio, en la cama, & se arrimo, al cuerpo de Ed, recostandose sobre su pecho, Ed se sonrojo, pero no prefirio no darle importancia.. - Ed? - Solo recibio un ''Hummm?'' - Seguro que no te molesta que duerma contigo? - dijo con miedo .. - No, porque habria de molestarme .. - Sonrio - Gracias Ed ... - dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte...

Aun no tenia sue o, pero tenia que admitir, que se sentia segura ... moria de pena, por preguntarle eso, pero a fin de cuentas, todo termino bien .. poco a poco, el latido del corazon de Ed, la fue arrullando hasta quedarse dormida.

KYA! espero que One-chan, no haya plageado nada, le deje en sus manos este capitulo 77

yimel elric: Que bueno que te guste! agredesco muchisisismo! fuiste mi 1er review! ^.^

zelin29: PARA QUE SIRVO! n_n, que bueno que quieras que continue, me alegro!

Andyhaikufma: GENIAL! WII! ya somos! 2 por eso puse a esos 2 de pareja.. AMO EL ROYAI! & si! jj se van a casar.. en el momento de la boda, no iba a poner detalles, ni la iba poner muy explixita, pero por ti! LA NARRO TODA! xD

CATITA-EDWIN: Claro que somos amigas! :D, jj que bueno que me admires, ME ALAGAS! muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! & si! EDXWIN! ES LA MEJOR PAREJA DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

COPYRIGHT: ONE-CHAN! & SUS IDEAS FRIKIS n_n.. esque ONE-CHAN ESCRIBEE! SII!

Diclaimer: FMA no me pertence, todos los derechos reservados para mi idola, Hiromu Arakawa... si Fma fuera mio! YA HABRIA JUNTADO A ESOS 2 HACE MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! xD


	4. AVISO!

Hola! pues estoy dias creo que no habra fic amigos... pues la escuela & ya mero viene los examenes .. los dias que no suba fic, sera porque, tengo mis ocupaciones con la escuela, MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS! AMIGOS!, pero no se desesperen! pronto! vendra otro, ya lo estoy haciendo.. solo esperenlo...


	5. Los Arreglos

**_Bienvenido a Casa_ **

**Konnichiwa Lectores, Que bueno que les este gustando, mi fic! Me hacen feliz! .. Bueno, estaba decidiendo, que les dejaria por ahi un mensajillo , pues ultimamente tengo problemas con Fanfiction, pues nunca pone los acentos, & las ñ's que yo pongo, asi que intentare, escribir mi fic, en otro, programa, & creo que ya no podre poner acentos.. MOUU! TT_TT , PERDONEME! Por haberme tardado 10 MIL 500 OCHENTA MIL BILLONES DE SIGLOOS! Es actualizar, & esque tenia deberes con la escuela.. pero HEME AQUI, espero tenerlo pronto.. sin mas que nada.. EL FIC**

**...**

Capitulo 4: Los arreglos

Era temprano, quizas alguna hora, entre las 6 & las 7, & en eso Winry, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, quizo levantarse, pero se sinto aprezada, por un brazo, que rodeaba delicadamente su pequeña cintura, extrañada volteo a ver, & se dio cuenta que seguia dormiendo con Ed. Sonrio, mientras sus ojos amenazaban de llorar de la alegria, no era un sueño.. era la realidad, pero luego volvio a ella, & al darse cuenta de la situacion se sonrojo, emitiendo un ''HMPH!'' nervioso, queria seguir ahi, pero algo le decia que no era correcto estar en la misma cama que el.. su consiencia la mataba..

MUERETE CONSIENCIA! - grito Winry, para sus adentros, mientras volvia a cobijarse, & luego le dio a Ed, un rapido beso en la mejilla, para luego volver a acomodarse en su pecho, suspiro, mientras sonreia para luego volver a dormir.

Alrededor de 30 minutos despues, Ed se desperto, bostezo & se estiro un poco, pero

luego sintio un peso de mas en su cuerpo, no era mucho, pero aun asi contaba, volteo a ver & ahi esta Winry, abrazada a el, sonriendo, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ed sonrio. Le era extraño ver a alguien como Winry, tan a la defensiva, violenta, exasperante, estar tan tranquila. Le parecio muy tierna, e inconsientemente comenzo a acariciar su cabello..

Tonta – susurro, sonriendo mientras la veia, cuando decidio levantarse, Winry, lo abrazo mas fuerte..

Miawr.. - murmuro entre sueños, Winry como un pequeño gatito (N/A: YA SE QUE LO GATOS DICEN MIAW! PERO ASI DIJO ELLA GRR! Dejenme..) mientras frotaba su mejilla, con el cuerpo de el, abrazandolo para que no se fuera..

Jeje.. Wi-Winry..- rio nerviosamente, quitandosela de encima, cuando se libro de su agarre, salio corriendo, para luego bajar normalmente las escaleras.. - Me duele la espalda.. - dijo pasandose la mano por el cabello, mientras bajaba las escaleras..

Hola hermano – Dijo Al, saliendo de la nada, haciendo que Edward se asustara & dejara salir un grito de niña ..

A-AL! HOLA! ME ASUSTANTE IDIOTA! - dijo riendo

Bonita noche, tuviste no hermano – decia Al, en tono picaro, golpeando un poco a Ed, con el codo – EH...

D-DE! QUE HABLAS ALPHONSE YO!.. BONITA NOCHE PFF! - dijo nervioso tartamudeando..

Pues si.. porque.. no estabas tan solo verdad.. Ed – dijo en tono seductor, poniedolo aun mas nervioso .. Ed se alejaba, temblando..

Y-yo, bu-bueno.. esque yo.. BAH! CALLATE ALPHONSE! - dijo dandose la vuelta molesto..

Jeje, lo sabia – dijo Al

Minutos despues, se escuchaba alguien correr por las escaleras, brincando, & gritando – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

KYAAAAAAAAA! ES HOY ES HOY ES HOY! - dijo Winry, brincando en el sillon, para luego bajar, totalmente despeinada & con el tirante de la pequeña blusa, en su hombro..

Ed en ese momento entro, aun un poco molesto, & luego al voltiar a ver a Winry, se ruborizo un poco, ademas de eso, el recuerdo de que, habia dormido con ella..

Winry, se bajo del sillon muy soriente, pero al ver a Ed, se puso totalmente roja..

Hip! - trago nerviosa - E-etto.. Hola Ed .. - dijo riendo nerviosamente, saludandolo con una mano..

Hola Winry .. - dijo Ed con la mas grande normalidad del mundo, para despues sentarse en el comedor – Por cierto.. Que hoy que Winry?

Es cierto Winry, porque gritabas? - Pregunto Al, uniendose a la conversacion, sentandose a lado de Winry..

OH ES CIERTO! - dijo levantando su dedo indice – HOY SE CASAN ROY & RIZA! - grito emocionada, mientras comenzaba a brincar otra vez ..

El & Al, se voltearon a ver entre si, - Es cierto.. - dijeron en unisono.. al parecer lo habian olvidado, minutos despues escucharon a Winry sollozar, voltearon a verla, Al asustado & Ed, sin mucha importancia..

BUAHHH! - lloraba Winry, pataleando en el sillon .. - *SNIF*.. BUAHH!

Q-QUE TIENES WINRY! - pregunto exaltado Al, con preocupacion..

E-ES QUE.. y-yo. No tento nada que ponerme! BUAHHH! - seguia llorando.. A Ed & a Al , se les callo una gotita..

BAH! TONTERIAS DE MUJERES – dijo Ed, indiferentemente, recargando en una mano su rostro..

Winry, alzo el rostro mirandolo notablemente molesta, para despues gritarle ..

CALLATE ELRIC! TU NO NOS ENTIENDES! - grito parandose, molesta..

QUE! YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SEAN TAN DRAMATICAS! - dijo Ed, haciendo lo mismo, caminando hacia ella, molesto..

ARREPIENTETE! - grito apuntandolo..

OBLIGAME! - dijo El, cruzandose de brazos..

Ed.. - dijo mas calmada... - Eh.. - dijo Ed, descruzando los brazos, volteando a verla & FUA! (N/A: XD! DEJENME) Winry, lo golpeo fuertemente, con su llave inglesa, dejandolo en el suelo – JA! TOMA ESO IDIOTA! - grito burlandose de el, apuntandolo, para luego hacer girar su llave, & soplandole como si fuera una pistola.. esa era su plan, hacer que bajara la guardia, para luego golpearlo..

QUE DEMONIOS WINRY! - le grito, parandose.. Al, solo veia la escena asustado.. tratando de separalos..

TU EMPEZASTES! IDIOTA!

NO TU!

NO TU!

QUE TUUUU!

YA BASTA! .. - en eso se escucho una tercera voz, bajando por las escaleras.. - Eh? - voltearon Edward & Winry, & vieron a la Tia Pinako, bajando las escaleras – Parecen niños pequeños, podrian comportarse los dos! - les dijo con la paciencia ya acabada..

PERO.. EL/ELLA EMPEZOO! - gritaron en unisono, apuntandose ...

Que les dije! Quiero que se callen.. EDWARD! Disculpate! .. - dijo apuntandole con su pipa ..

QUE! PORQUE YO! - grito molesto, mirando a la Tia, indignado, mientras Winry, lo miraba molesta, esperando una respuesta..

Edward... hazlo.. - dijo la Tia.. pues tenia un plan entre manos..

Ed se rasco la nuca, nervioso, mientras pensaba en como disculparse.. si bien era cierto.. queria disculparse, nunca le gusto pelearse con ella, pero esque esa chica, le sacaba de sus casillas algunas veces..

Bu-bueno .. esteee.. Y-yo – comenzo Edward nervioso, mientras Winry, le miraba fijamente esperando.. - Pe- perdo.. per.. Ahh.. - dijo aclarandose la garganta.. a veces su enorme orgullo, le hacia imposible disculparse ..

Perdoname Winry, & disculpa mi comentario imprudente .. lo se.. no las comprendo.. pero si te entiendo a ti .. - le dijo con mucha seguridad, regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas a Winry .. por fin lo habia echo, estaba arrepentido, pero por fin.. le habia dicho perdon..

E-Ed.. - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.. tomando su mano – Je, te perdono .. - dijo riendo, mientras lo abrazaba, Edward estaba estatico, pero luego correspondio al abrazo..

Gracias Winry .. - dijo pegandola mas a el, hundiendo su cabeza, en el cuello de ella, - ''Manzanas...'' - penso Ed, ella olia a manzanas..

Alphonse estaba quieto viendo todo, como si fuera una escena de novela, mientras la abuela sonreia, .. desde un principio esa era su plan.. Ella ya sabia que Winry estaba enamorada de Ed, & si el le pedia perdon, ella no podria negarselo..

Te digo que, Win – le dijo Ed, separandose de ella..

Que.. ? - dijo emocionada..

Iremos a comprar.. el vestido que tu quieras.. - le dijo sonriendole, aun sosteniendo sus brazos..

Es enserio! - su rostro se ilumino .. Ed rio..

Si.. es enserio .. vamos – dijo tomandola de la mano, hacia la puerta..

HAY ERES EL MEJOR ED! - se le lanzo cayendo ambos al suelo... Winry le sonreia & Ed esta sonrojado, era raro, el hecho de que estuviera arriba de el, pero para ella, Ed era muy comodo, sus miradas se cruzaron, Ed sonrio, & ambos se fueron hacercando poco a poco, Ed completamente tendido en el suelo, tomandola de la cintura, & ella con las rodiilas flexionadas, arriba de el..

VAMOS QUE ESPERAN! - gritaron Al & la tia Pinako, rompiedo el magico momento.. - Eh..? - voltearon a verlos Edward & Winry & al ver la posicion se sonrojaron como nunca en su vida – QUE QUE! - & Winry se levanto rapidamente seguida de Ed – NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS ADIOS! - dijo Ed, jalando a Winry por la mano..

Cuando salieron de la casa, se soltaron, & fueron caminando a la tiendo mas cercana..

KYA! AQUI! - grito Winry muy feliz, jalando a Ed consigo..

''En que rayos me meti'' – dijo mentalmente, siendo arrastrado por Winry, hacia su peor pesadilla..

Cuando entraron a la tienda, el rostro de Winry se ilumino, parecia una niña pequeña abriendo sus regalos, para navidad..

(N/A: Lo digo porque ya va a ser Navidad SII! :D, cough cough PD: De echo habra un capitulo sobre su navidad.. pero bueno.. COMENZEMOS! HAY! Odio decir comenzemos.. suena como que es un programa de television & no lo es pero esque.. BUENO YA! . No voy a decir comenzemos, no voy a decir comenzemos.. COMENZEMOS! :D .. demonios -.-'.. En que estaba.. AH SI!..) Winry recorria todo el lugar con la mirada, estaba muy ilusionada, & no sabia por donde comenzar, habia vestidos, por todas partes, de todas partes, colores & sabores (N/A: Ignoren lo de sabores xD)

KYAA! Ed mira! HAY UN MUNDO! - dijo dando vueltas. Paro & volteo a ver a Ed, con una dulce sonrisa . - Mira! Sientate! - dijo jalandolo a un sillon, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, - Sientate aqui, &! esperame si.. - dijo tomando un vestido – Me probare este – tomo otro – este, & .. - tomo otros 2 – esteeee.. &&&.. ESTOS! - dijo tomando la mitad – Espera... no tardo si! - dijo ya adentro del probador, cerrando la puerta consigo..

- Uff... a esperar .. - dijo recargandose en el sillon, cerrando los ojos.. pero fue interrumpido por una delicada mano, moviendolo..

- Di-disculpe .. Se-señor.. - dijo una chica de pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros, con lo demas hasta la cintura, ojos verde turquesa, vestida con el uniforme del lugar & temblando..

Ehh? - dijo Ed, abriendo los ojos, para luego mirar a la chica, por lo que ella se sonrojo, le parecia lindo..

Pu-puedo a-ayu-da-darlo en a-lgo .. - dijo ella, temblando, frotando sus manos..

No por ahora .. - se inclino para ver su gafete – Me- Melissa no? - le dijo sonriendole – Lindo nombre..

Eh.. - dijo sorprendida – Gra-gracias .. se-señor – dijo sonrojada acariciando su brazo, sonriendo..

No me digas señor, no tengo cuarenta años.. - dijo riendo.. - me llamo Edward, mucho gusto – dijo el amablemente tendiendole la mano ... ella se sonrojo & tomo su mano alejandose, pero el seguia igual, insistiendole – Vamos tomala.. no seas timida .. - ella sonrio tiernamente, & la estrecho .. - Mucho gusto – dijo ya sin mas pena..

& BIEN QUE PIENSAS! - dijo Winry saliendo con un vestido color crema, arriba de las rodillas, era de tirantes delgados, & la falda como de bailarina, tenia algo de brillos, & una cinta que rodeaba la cintura, de un color rosa palido.. - Wi- Winry .. - dijo Ed, hipnotizado, viendola de arriba hacia abajo .. - T-te vez.. - _''hermosa..''_ - penso.. mientras Winry, lo miraba sonriendo, & Melissa, con la manos frente a ella sonriendo – Jeje, señor Edward, no es bueno ver a una chica asi – dijo ella inocentemente, mientras Ed se sonrojaba – Si me permite decirle, se ve hermosa con ese vestido – dijo ella tiernamente.. - Gr-gracias! - dijo Winry – Me-Melissa no? - dijo sonriendole .. - H-hai! Aqui estare, si necesitan algo.. - dijo retirandose hacia el mostrador..

& Bien Ed.. - dijo dejando caer sus brazos, a la falda del vestido.. & dando vueltas – Que opinas .. - Ed estaba completamente rojo.. - Ed.. Edo.. EDWARD! -

EH?.. AH SI! Emm.. pu-pues... es lindo, a ti te gusta? - dijo cambiando la conversacion, volteando su rostro, evitando que Winry, viera su sonrojo – Me encanta.. si.. - dijo lo ultimo tristemente.. esperaba que Ed, le dijera un cumplido, pero por lo visto, no lo hizo.. - ENTONCES LLEVEMOSLO! - dijo el felizmente, sacandola de sus pensamientos.. Pago & luego salieron de la tienda, camino a su casa.. todavia tenian que planear muchas cosas, pero faltaba mas de medio dia, para la boda.. tenian tiempo..

**...**

**GRACIAS! Por leer, esta porqueria! ^.^, la hize mientras tanto, para que se entretubieran, mientras escribia el siguiente, que es la boda.. espero les este gustando.. todavia tendran fic por un rato xD, sin mas que nada... SAYONARA LAS AMO! **


End file.
